the_haven_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Emperor City
Emperor City is a sprawling metropolis located across the bridge from Haven City. Often considered to be Haven's sister city, Emperor is primarily rooted deep in the steel industry. Much of the city's infrastructure is made from the sturdy material, and has been able to stand the test of time for much of its existence. However, this hasn't stopped otherworldly forces from invading the city, nearly destroying it from within. From the destruction, Emperor City was reborn as a city of crime and sin. Points of Interest Griffin Park One of the city's few public parks, Griffin Park rests towards the center of the city. The park boasts an impressive 72 different species of flower, arranged in rainbow patterns and attended to by professionals who keep them in bloom almost all year around. Towards the center of the part remains the ruins of a hell gate, once ground zero for the Fallen invasion. It remains there as a reminder of how Emperor City had almost been completely brought to ruin; although rendered inert, some say that they can still feel a chill down the spine when wandering near it. Grand Marshall Hotel During the initial Fallen Invasion, the Empire Hotel was once a major staging area to the events that transpired over several weeks. All of the former staff were killed because of these events. After the city was reconstructed by Don Talon, the Empire Hotel was reopened as the Grand Marshall Hotel. The hotel is one of the most prestigious and prolific hotels in all of Emperor City. Only the most refined socialites are able to gain entry, or those with connections. Even though it had been nearly destroyed before, the current staff at the hotel use this tale merely to boost their reputation. So far, it has worked to great effect. Many individuals of noble standing come to stay at the hotel that had been a space of major contention during the Fallen Invasion. Wolves Den Deep in Emperor City's underground lay the Wolves Den; a nest of criminals of all races and sizes, all working to succeed in life as illegally as possible. The Wolves Den sports various needs for kingpins and crooks alike, with a fully functioning black market and various real estate opportunities. Although the existence of the Wolves Den is merely relegated to rumor, it has mostly remained in secret thanks to the fact that the Emperor Police Department remains in the pocket of Don Talon, the meanest mob boss of all. Some even say that the only way into the Wolves Den is through the infested subway tunnels. The Metro Once a major mode of transportation between Emperor City and the surrounding locations, the Metro was shut down after the Fallen invasion. Dozens of hell gates had opened beneath there, rendering the railways inoperable even to this day. Even now, the Metro remains closed due to suspicious rumors; some say that the demons who invaded all those years ago still walk the metro, consuming any who wander into the place alone. In the present day, it isn't an uncommon occurrence to hear demonic snarls coming from beneath the streets, or stumbling upon the bloodied corpse of a vagabond at an old subway station. Lore After the great tragedy that formed the founding of Haven City, Emperor City was founded several months later, across the Atlas River. It became known as the steel city, bringing with it a massive boom in the steel industry. Towering structures were built high, looming over the horizon and the shape of Haven City. In a few short years, Emperor overshadowed Haven in size. The city became an icon for growth and industry, but even that didn't last very long. Before the turn of the next year, the citizens of Emperor City were nearly wiped out entirely as they found themselves under attack from the Fallen; fallen angels under the employ of Lucifer. In a final desperate cry for help, Emperor City called out for help and eventually received aid from the heroes who had once drove back the Corruption from Haven. Though, it was already too late. Emperor City was overrun by the Fallen, destroyed from within. The city had become a ghost town, and even with the destruction of the various hell gates, life did not return immediately. It wasn't until a year later that Emperor City was breathed new life. Under the watchful eye of the powerful mob boss, Don Talon, the city was restored to its former glory. No longer was it a titan of the steel industry, however. Emperor City had become a sanctuary for those with criminal desires. Even to the current day, the city has remained as such. Though on the surface it might seem like any other city, the beating heart within tells a much different story. Currently, Emperor City does possess a formal government, but everyone knows that the true ruler of the city is Don Talon. Category:Lore Category:Earth